


Doubling Down

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn and Louis discover Liam's been getting it from both of them separately, and decide to give it to him together. </p><p>That's the plot. there is A LOT OF PORN HERE. Warnings for double penetration, barebacking, mild humiliation kink (but essentially it's schmoop/porn). Let Zilo 'week' continue! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubling Down

Louis thought maybe that finding out someone else was shagging Liam might hurt; that he'd feel a bit shit that he wasn't special, that it wasn't only him that Liam came to all silent and redfaced and asking with stuttered words for a cock up his arse. Maybe it should feel like he was being cheated on, even though this silent late-night fucking (that Liam literally never talked about and that Louis would have thought he was hallucinating if Liam didn't go the tiniest bit pink when Louis always made a point of asking how he was the next day) wasn't like any actual relationship Louis had ever had; but it didn't feel like that, at all. It was actually fantastic. 

Zayn had been quiet at first, when they'd worked it out; surprised, maybe a bit hurt like Louis almost was, but he opened up quickly once they got talking about it. 

"And that first little noise he makes--" he was saying, leaning forward, eyes bright. 

"Yes!" said Louis. "When you get your cock right up against his hole, just before you push in. It's this little whimper, innit?"

"Like he knows he's just about to get it, and he wants it so much. And then when you proper fuck him, like, he either goes dead silent--"

"Yeah!" interrupted Louis. "Either so so quiet, or if you get him on the right day, he's so bloody noisy, like he can't hold it in, and he gets so so embarrassed about it, it's brilliant." He rubbed a lazy palm over his dick in his jeans, couldn't help it, just thinking about the way Liam screwed up his face and shoved his fist in his mouth to try and stop the moans spilling out when Louis screwed him into the mattress. Zayn noticed - course he did, not like Louis was trying to hide it - but didn't say anything, just smirked and picked up the conversation.

"I feel like, a bit bad about it, that the more embarrassed he is about asking for it and loving it so much, the more I like it - but, like. I think he does too, you know? When I talk to him during, he acts like he wants me to shut up, like he's too embarrassed about it to cope, but he always comes harder."

"Exactly, he does. And you aren't a bad person. You're just giving him what he needs. And if you're a bad person, I am too, so it's fine. I'm worse, even, because I quite like it when he cries a little bit."

Zayn's eyes flashed and he grinned sharply. "Yeah," he said. "S'good, that." 

Then he frowned a little bit, tilted his head like he was thinking. "How--" he said, then chewed on his lip a bit. "How many times? In say, like, a week. How many times are you fucking him?"

Louis thought about it. "Depends on how busy we are, but. Reckon about two or three times a week. What about you?"

Zayn shook his head slowly. "Same, I'd say. Fuck, so--"

"Shit," breathed Louis. "He's getting dicked like nearly six times a week."

They stared at each other as that sank in. 

"Little slut," said Louis quietly, and Zayn's lips parted. 

"Isn't he, though." His mouth quirked up in dirty affection. "Thought he was desperate enough when I thought I was giving it to him every other day. Knowing he was getting it from you on the other days--"

"Shit," said Louis. "Did you use a condom?"

"I'm clean, we all get--"

"No, that's not what I mean. Like, sometimes I did, cause, you know, easier, but sometimes I could tell he wanted to be left messy."

"Same," said Zayn. 

"And sometimes he'd come to me and he'd - like, he'd look used, stretched, he'd take me easier. I asked him if he'd been fingering himself, if he couldn't wait, and he just went silent in that way he does, so I assumed I was right, but I'm thinking now that maybe--"

Zayn was nodding. "He sometimes went from one of us to the other, if he thought we wouldn't be able to tell, if we hadn't left him dripping with come. God, twice in one night."

"Little _slut_ ," said Louis again, with more feeling and affection. "What does it even take to keep him satisfied?"

Then Zayn looked at him, a slow filthy glance up through his eyelashes. "I have an idea."

\--

They were in a hotel that night, thank goodness, and Liam had been shooting him these delicious pleading looks throughout the show and making these comments afterwards, on the drive back to the hotel, about how he was tired, going to go straight to his room, have a night in - staring at Louis the whole time. Louis decided to throw Liam a bone and agreed, saying he was going to have an early night in too, and Liam went all relieved and happy around the eyes, then started rubbing his palms on his thighs and shifting slightly on his seat. 

Louis had to dig his fingernails into his thighs to restrain his filthy smirk when he exchanged glances with Zayn. Liam was clearly _antsy_ for it already tonight, which boded well. 

Louis and Zayn held a whispered conversation when they pulled up at the hotel and sneaked out quickly, throwing the other boys under the metaphorical bus to deal with the fans grouped around the hotel, and got in unscathed. They didn't say anything in the lift on the way up, just kept looking at each other and grinning.

Louis had swiped Liam's spare keycard earlier, and he strode into Liam's room confidently, dug in his pocket, threw a string of condoms onto the bedside table.

"Ready?" he asked Zayn, and before Zayn could answer, he grabbed his arm and tugged him in, kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Zayn didn't resist, just raised an eyebrow when Louis pulled back. "Okay," he said. 

Louis shrugged. "I thought that if we're both going to be fucking Liam tonight, we should break down, you know, that weird intimacy barrier."

"Alright," said Zayn. "Go on then." He grinned and pulled Louis back in by the arm for a snog; he was a really good kiss, dirty and confident and controlled, and Louis was suddenly desperate to see Zayn fuck Liam, see how Zayn handled him, how it was different to how Louis did.

Zayn pulled back, grinning. "Imagine Liam walking in on us like this."

Louis cackled. "He'd think his birthday and Christmas had come all at once."

"How are we gonna--" Zayn started, then stopped and raised his eyebrows in a funny mix of panic and anticipation as they heard Liam fumble with the door from outside. 

Louis pushed Zayn away gently. "Just sit on the bed there. I'll handle it."

Zayn raised his eyebrows again as if to say _oh will you?_ \- and my, it was interesting if not surprising to note how differently he responded to Louis taking charge than Liam did. He did, though, sitting back on the bed and facing the door with a smirk as Louis turned to face the same direction. 

Liam opened the door, and stopped when he saw Louis waiting already in the room, face rolling through a fascinating mix of expressions - surprise, relief, hunger, embarrassment - then he took two big steps towards Louis. "Hey, hi," he said. "How did you--"

Then he stopped dead halfway between the door and Louis, clearly catching sight of Zayn behind Louis sitting calmly on the bed. 

The hairs prickled pleasantly on the back of Louis's neck as the tension in the room snapped whip-crack tight in a second. Liam was a bit of a dolt sometimes, but he was smart when and where it mattered, and Louis knew, _knew_ that Liam worked it out immediately, knew he'd been rumbled.

His eyes flickered from Louis to Zayn then back again, then went down to the floor. His entire body went still, his hand that had been lifted slightly towards Louis falling lax by his side, red flush rising helplessly on his cheeks, and he said absolutely nothing, just - waiting.

Louis walked towards him slowly. "Hi, Liam," he said breezily.

"Hi," said Liam flicking his eyes up again to Louis, then back to Zayn, who said nothing but got up off the bed.

Louis got close to Liam, then walked past him, circled behind him so he could see Zayn approach from the front. Liam's head twitched in Louis's direction, but he didn't look back. His fingers were shifting restlessly by his thigh.

"So, Liam," Louis said, smirking at Zayn. "Me and Zayn, we worked something out."

He left an expectant pause, saw Zayn raise his eyebrows at Liam, who swallowed, and rasped out, "Oh?"

"Yup," said Louis. "Seems like you've been a bit of a greedy boy."

Liam took in a sudden breath at that. "I--" he said, then swallowed again. "I'm - sorry," he said, voice tight, like he was forcing it out, and his cheeks were a hectic red, and he was still looking down at the floor. "I'm - don't. Please don't be mad."

Zayn's shoulders relaxed, then, from the near-predatory stance he'd held walking towards Liam; he went from hot intent to fondness and unthreatening affection in just a change in his body language in the way that only Zayn could. "Hey," he said, voice low, first thing he'd said to Liam. "Hey, mate, Liam, look at me." He reached out and took Liam's chin gently in his hands, pushed Liam's head up a little bit so he looked at Zayn, as Louis circled back around to them. He kept his distance for now, watching exactly what he'd been intrigued by, Zayn gentling Liam.

"We aren't mad," Zayn was saying. "I promise we aren't mad. Louis?"

"Not mad," Louis said, sincerely, because this was all fun and delicious but he didn't, didn't at all want Liam to become properly upset or worried. "Very, very far from mad at you, mate."

Liam looked up, then, right at Zayn, over to Louis, back to Zayn. "But I - I mean, I lied to you, sort of." A lie by omission, but a pretty big one, and Liam knew it. He said it in a small voice, and his eyebrows were doing that terrible anguished thing that reached down into your chest and squeezed. He looked like a five year old being told off by his parents, and it just made this whole thing feel even filthier and sleazier. Louis bit his lip and moved closer.

"I know you did, Li," Zayn said, "but it's alright. We get it."

Louis was close, now, close enough to see the cling and drag of Liam's full bottom lip when Zayn leaned in and sucked a quick reassuring kiss to it. Liam's eyes fluttered shut.

"We get it," Louis echoed, smiling as softly as he could. "You were just embarrassed, you didn't want us to know just how much of a slut for dick you are."

Zayn grinned at that, big and sharp, and Liam gasped, eyes flying to Louis as if betrayed, as if he was expecting to get away with this without anyone _saying_ it.

"No, no, s'okay," Louis said, almost crooned, coming in close and sliding his fingers into Liam's hair, ruffled the soft quiff; Zayn's hand was still carefully cupping his chin, and Liam closed his eyes, mouth open. "It's a good thing, a really good thing." 

Louis leaned in to follow Zayn's kiss with one of his own, just catching Liam's bottom lip between his own lips, reveling in the big soft swell of it and sucking lightly. Liam made a tiny noise when he let go and craned his head forward as if unconsciously seeking more.

"Needy already," remarked Zayn, and Liam looked down, face surging red again.

"I didn't - I mean, I wasn't--"

Zayn sighed like he was disappointed, and Liam's eyebrows drew together again.

"Shh," said Louis, still in close, and stroked Liam's hair again soothingly. "You don't need to pretend; there's no way to pretend any more, anyway. We both know you came here to get fucked, tonight, and we're not mean enough to not give you that."

"You picked Louis tonight, but I don't mind," said Zayn. "I had you last time, anyway."

"Good?" asked Louis, offhand.

"Oh, fucking brilliant. Made him holler."

Liam screwed his eyes shut and pressed his mouth tight closed, but Louis still heard the noise die in his throat, the little whimper.

"Mmm, seems like Liam liked it, too - but then again, he always likes it. Anyway," said Louis, a delighted grin pulling up the corners of his mouth unbidden, "he might have gone to you tonight as well, after. It's only early, and it's been two whole days since last time."

Liam's eyes flew open at that, sheer panic, and he clearly thought he'd kept that part of it secret.

"We ain't stupid, bro," said Zayn. "We know you sometimes went between us. Arse still sore from me, and you let him stick it in to you too."

Liam screwed his eyes shut, chest rising and falling rapidly, breathing through his mouth. "I'm - oh, god. I'm so- it wasn't, it wasn't that--"

Louis rubbed a hand down the back of Liam's neck. "We know, mate. We know it wasn't that we weren't good enough, just that, you know. You just really, really needed it."

Zayn pressed his thumb softly to Liam's bottom lip, red and slightly damp from their little kisses. Louis wanted to see it ruined. "Told you we weren't mad at you, even about that."

"Go on," coaxed Louis, "don't be shy about it. You can admit it, we already know. One dick just wasn't enough for you sometimes, was it."

Liam stayed still, breath still fast and eyes shut, throat working like he didn't want to refuse Louis, but like he couldn't, couldn't quite get there.

"Hey," said Zayn. "We're not trying to make you feel shit about it. It's good, bro. It's really sexy."

"Zayn and I have been talking about you all day, since we worked it out." Liam twitched hard at that, shoulders jolting, and if he hadn't already been hard, Louis would bet anything he was now. "We can't get over how brilliant it is, that you love getting dicked so much you needed both of us. We want you to love that you love it. Like we do, like. So, go on. You can say it. Just one dick isn't enough for you, is it?" Louis used his most reassuring, coaxing, go-on-Liam-it's-fine voice, every cadence that he'd honed to get Liam to go along with him, and Liam opened his eyes. He blinked, then looked right up at Zayn, who nodded encouragingly, then at Louis.

"Y-yeah," he said, slowly, face still a vibrant mortified red, but his breathing calming a bit, even as his fists clenched. "Yeah, sometimes, I. Sometimes just - once." His breath hitched hard and he inhaled long and shuddering. "Sometimes once isn't en--enough for me."

Zayn and Louis grinned at each other.

"Well done," said Zayn approvingly, stepping in to give him another little kiss, pulling away before Liam could respond.

Louis kept his hand on Liam's neck, circled back behind him, got both hands firmly and soothingly on Liam's shoulders, rubbing his neck; then he stepped deliberately forward. In his jogging bottoms, his stiffy was obvious, and Liam's entire body reacted when Louis rubbed it up close against his arse; his spine arched, his mouth fell open and his head dropped slowly back onto Louis's shoulder, and oh, that was good; there was the fluid looseness seeping through Liam's body that Louis recognised, the way Liam got when he was gagging for or just in the middle of getting a good pounding, inhibitions slowly pushed away to make room for need and pleasure.

"That's why we're going to give you two," Louis said, softly enough to tickle the shell of Liam's ear, but loud enough Zayn could hear.

"Oh," moaned Liam, and bit his lip, white teeth digging into the red softness, which was nice, but--

"Don't think he gets it, mate," Zayn said mildly, stepping up closer and rubbing a soft hand over Liam's hips, making Liam shudder. Louis peered down in interest, watching Zayn's palm skate past the hefty bulge of Liam's dick straining against his flies, and grinned.

"Yeah, gotta be honest, I was expecting a bit more of a reaction, so I think you're right there."

Zayn gave him a conspiratorial look, then leaned in to put his mouth to Liam's other ear.

"Two at the same time, Li."

Liam definitely got it, this time. He went absolutely still, gasped once. His head came up off Louis's shoulder, and he looked a bit wildly at Zayn. "Oh my god," he said, then reached a hand blindly forward and grabbed at Zayn's hip as if to anchor himself. "Oh, my god."

Zayn stepped in closer, proper sandwiching Liam between him and Louis. "Yeah, you get what we mean now," he murmured, and Liam took another shuddery breath and dropped his head forward and down to Zayn's shoulder this time. 

"Oh, my _god_ ," he repeated, muffled.

"What do you think, Liam?" said Louis, dropping a soft little kiss to the exposed nape of Liam's neck. "Can you take us both?"

"I," said Liam, "oh, god." He shuddered again, and Louis could see Zayn give a little grind forward with his hips, biting his lip. Liam shifted his head on Zayn's shoulder, looked back at Louis, unintentionally coy through his eyelashes. "I - I can try."

"Christ," said Zayn.

"S'what I like about you, Payner," said Louis, dropping another kiss on Liam's neck, feeling giddy and terribly fond. "Always willing to try."

"You definitely sure?" Zayn asked.

Liam gasped a little into Zayn's neck, closing his eyes. " _Please_ ," he said. 

Zayn grinned, and Louis returned it. "Good lad."

"You gotta," said Zayn, glancing down at Liam with a flash of fierce protectiveness, "you have to say if it's, like, too much."

"He should have a word," Louis decided, and Zayn nodded straight away.

"Yeah, like, a safeword, innit? In case you want us to stop, so we know you really mean it."

Liam screwed his eyes shut, then forced them open, lifted his head from Zayn's shoulder and looked between them awkwardly. "I - I don't--"

"Batman," said Louis, decisively. Zayn rolled his eyes, and Liam laughed, a startled little huff like it surprised him.

"What?"

"If it gets, like, too much, and you want us to stop, just say Batman and we will, totally and immediately, no questions."

"I, um," said Liam, cheeks flaring up red again. "Batman, really? Can't I just say no?"

"I think," said Zayn, slowly, "this might be quite, you know - intense, mate." His voice lingered over _intense_ , and a pleasant shiver darted down Louis's spine. "I mean, you might wanna say _no_ a few times even if you don't really mean it."

The lingering smile on Liam's mouth was swallowed in a gasp, and he dropped his head back down to Zayn's shoulder. "Oh--okay," he said. "Yeah - yeah, I'll say that, if."

"If what, babe?" said Zayn, nuzzling at the side of Liam's face. "We want you to talk us through this."

Liam gave a little whimper and shoved his face into Zayn's neck, but Louis could also feel him hitch his hips needily forward into Zayn's. Liam went silent more often than not when getting fucked, but sometimes Louis got Liam to ask him for it, and it always wound Liam up so much, it was delicious, and if this evening was all about pushing Liam's limits anyway, then that was a good call on Zayn's part. A very good call. He he gave Zayn a look and a sharp smile.

"If I can't take--" Liam was saying, breath catching. Louis was about to encourage him again, but he finished off determinedly, "Can't take both of you. I--in me."

"Good boy," said Louis, and Liam shivered at the praise. Louis rocked his hips forward, cock wedging right up against Liam's arse, and Liam shivered again, harder, as Zayn did the same from in front, pressing him in tight, hips and arse pinned in by their dicks.

"Oh, god," he said, rolling his forehead restlessly on Zayn's shoulder, fingers clutching convulsively at Zayn's hips. "Oh, please. I - _please_."

"He's going to need summat soon, Lou," Zayn observed, twisting his head to drop a kiss on Liam's cheekbone.

"Yup," said Louis, working his hands at Liam's hips to pull up his t shirt and start to tug it off. "Arms up, babe," he said, to get Liam with the program, and Liam did, obediently; it gave Louis a hot sudden tug in his belly, at the trust Liam was giving over to them so easily, letting them strip him and fuck him. It could be overwhelming, but it was Liam, and Zayn, and between Louis and Zayn they knew Liam better than anyone, how to take care of him, how to make it good.

"Zayn," said Louis, "C'mere."

Zayn looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised, and Louis grinned and leaned forward over Liam's shoulder for a kiss. He tried to sort of get it across, in the kiss, that shared feeling of pride and affection they had for Liam putting his trust in them; Zayn kissed back eagerly, with filthy swipes of his tongue against Louis's and little nips of his teeth.

When they pulled apart, Liam had lifted his head off Zayn's shoulder and was watching them from centimetres away, eyes dark and mouth open.

"Told you he'd like that," Louis said, and turned his head just enough so he could kiss Liam, this time. More gently than he'd kissed Zayn, and more deeply than he usually kissed Liam when they fucked, he lavished attention on Liam's bottom lip, feeling it plush and warm under his lips and tongue; then he put his hand on Liam's cheek and pushed gently, enough for Liam to break the kiss with Louis and be guided right into one with Zayn.

It was lovely to watch; Zayn was a confident but gentle kisser, but Louis could see him push a bit further with Liam that he had with Louis, pushing Liam's mouth open wider and pushing his tongue in, wet pink slide that looked obscene from this close up, and made Louis rock his dick into Liam's arse and pushed a moan from Liam into the kiss.

"Jesus," he said, his body thrumming and ready, heart beating fast and sure in his chest. "Let's get this going, shall we?"

Zayn pulled back from Liam, dragging Liam's bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, then looked at Louis. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, definitely."

"God," said Liam, quietly, eyes half closed and tongue dipping out to lick his lips.

Louis grinned. "How are we going to do this, do y'think?"

Zayn looked considering. He was probably the most logical one of the lot of them, liked working through puzzles, the logistics of things, and this was - probably not quite the same thing, but probably needed a degree of planning. It was brilliant and very sexy to see Zayn turning it over consideringly in his head, the best way for both of them to fuck Liam. 

"We're gonna have to stretch him good, first," said Zayn. "He usually takes me after just a little bit of fingering and lube, but we're asking a bit more this time."

"Yeah, same," said Louis. "He can take a lot, but this is a _lot_. Let's get him down on the bed and both open him up, then--"

"Yeah," said Zayn. rubbing a hand absently up Liam's bare side. It had been fun talking about Liam when he wasn't there, but this, talking about him as if he wasn't there, but he was hearing every word, was _delicious_ ; Liam clearly loved it, cheeks red and hands clenching, one on Zayn's hip and the other reaching back to cling on Louis's, anchoring himself between them.

"Then," Zayn was saying, "I reckon - hmm." He gave Louis an assessing look. "Yeah. I'll lie down, he can ride me, like, and then you come up from behind."

"Oh, god," Liam said, eyes closed, grinding forward against Zayn. "Please, I-- _shit_."

"Fuck, I love it when you get dirty-mouthed, babe," breathed Louis. "Cmon, bed."

He and Zayn walked Liam over to the bed, sat him down on the edge and took his clothes off together, until he was sitting there naked and the both of them were both dressed. His cock was stiff and red, lying up against his flat belly, but his hands were clenched tight on his thighs and he wouldn't open his eyes, so Louis pushed him back flat on the bed, clambered over him and kissed him.

"We got you, Liam, c'mon," he said, and Liam sighed, relaxed all over and started kissing Louis back, his hands drifting along Louis's thighs to rest almost shyly on Louis's arse, which made Louis grin into the kiss. The snog went dirty fast, their mouths open wide, and Liam's breath started going fast and hard, his cock jerking where it was pressed against Louis's bum.

Liam started writhing impatiently, and Louis pulled back, smirked down at his face, which was flushed, kissed red, and verging on grumpy in the way it got where Liam was starting to forget to be embarrassed and started to get demanding.

"C'mon," he whined, and Louis grinned triumphantly, could hear Zayn give a little snort of laughter behind him.

"Think he's ready," Zayn said. "You ready, babe?"

"Um, I," said Liam, breathing hard. "I - yeah, I want. I want to."

"Go on, over you go," said Louis, and Liam turned himself on the bed, and Louis coaxed him up so he was lying in the middle of the bed, face pressed into a pillow.

Zayn was there, kneeling up onto the bed alongside Louis. He'd unzipped his flies so the bulge of his cock in his black pants pressed out through his opened trousers, and Louis's cock gave a sympathetic ache. It seemed unreal that he'd be trying to fuck his dick up into Liam along with Zayn's, the two of them stretching him open, but Louis couldn't fucking wait for it.

"Spread your legs, babe," Zayn said, rubbing a hand over the Liam's tight little arse cheek, and Liam swore breathily into the pillow and did, knees tentatively skidding apart on the smooth duvet cover.

"That's good, that's so good," said Louis, and rubbed his fingers right into Liam's crack straight away, snubbing his thumb right up against his hole just to feel him shudder, arch his arse up into the press of it.

"God, he's gagging for it," said Zayn, low, and joined his fingers with Louis's, except his were slick and dripping with lube.

"Where did you get that?" said Louis, looking around at Zayn.

"I wasn't sitting on my arse doing nowt while you were snogging Liam," he said, wiggling a bottle of lube at Louis. "Slick up."

Louis did, letting Zayn rub lube around Liam's hole, as Liam gasped into the bed; he clicked the bottle open and drizzled it generously over his fingers, rubbing them together to feel the slippery skid, then pushing his fingers back in with Zayn's. Their two hands pushed open Liam's arse cheeks and left his tight, pink little hole exposed. Louis has seen that stretch open easily around the heft of his own cock, seen Liam sob and come from just that, but it still seemed far too small and vulnerable for what they were planning.

"God," he said, and rubbed his wet index finger gently right against his pucker, and Liam moaned all urgently, shifted his hips to grind his dick into the bed then back as if to urge something, anything into him. "Are you gonna take us both, Liam? In this little hole?"

Liam moaned wordlessly and rubbed his hips against the bed again, and Louis frowned, but Zayn was the one who said it.

"Liam. Words."

"Yes! I, oh - y-yeah, I'm gonna. _Ahh_ \--"

"Good boy," said Louis, and rubbed his finger over Liam's hole again.

"Go on," said Zayn, so Louis did, wriggling the tip of his index finger into Liam's hole, which spread open around him beautifully, and Liam moaned, low and long.

"Now you," said Louis, his cock twitching hard at how soft and hot Liam was around his finger; Zayn stroked his index finger along the back of Louis hand then along to where his index finger went into Liam; his finger was longer and skinnier than Louis's, fingernail short and bitten, and there was something beautifully symbolic about the way it looked when Zayn slipped in next to him stretching Liam's rim that little bit more, and Louis could feel the ridges of Zayn's finger squeezed against his.

"Kinda foreshadowing, innit," said Zayn, sounding darkly amused, picking up on Louis's train of thought.

They were crouched next to each other, Louis in between Liam's spread legs and Zayn to the right. Liam's muscular little arse and the strong planes of his back made a gorgeous view, but the length of his body felt quite long, the two of them so focused on him down here.

"Hey," Louis said, directing it up at Liam. "We both got a finger in you. How does it feel?" He punctuated the question with a push of his finger, that Zayn echoed immediately, their fingers rubbing and dragging against each other inside the hot clutch of Liam's arse.

"Ahh," said Liam, then moaned, a shuddery muffled noise.

"Words," Zayn reminded him again. "C'mon, mate, we said."

"Ah _hh_ ," said Liam again, then shifted, propped his head up on his crossed arms. "Really - really, um, really nice. I - could you--"

"Yeah?"

"More, _please_ ," Liam said in a rush.

"You heard the man," said Louis, so Zayn shrugged and worked his middle finger in alongside his and Louis's index fingers; once all three were in properly, Liam's hole stretching further around them, gleaming with lube, they set up a rhythm, deep and slow and thorough, the way Liam liked.

Liam was moaning on each push as they fucked him carefully with their fingers, hips grinding helplessly into the bed. Louis wedged in the tip of his middle finger carefully, drizzled more lube over their fingers, and it went in easily, almost shockingly so, four of their fingers now inside Liam, Liam opening up readily for each one.

"God, he's doing so well," said Zayn, voice rough, and they went a bit harder, playing with the angle until Liam's moans went higher and his breathing more frantic, tensions rippling up his back, his moans interspersed with "oh, _god_ " in a way that was familiar to Louis by now.

"We're gonna make him come like this," Louis said breathlessly. His dick was aching, getting sticky and wet at the slit in eagerness, and part of him really wanted to see Liam come on their fingers; but part of him urgently, selfishly wanted to sink his cock into Liam, feel the blazing hot cling of Liam's arse around his cock, make Liam come that way.

"I know," said Zayn, shoulder moving against Louis's. "That's the best plan, though, I think. Loosen him up, like."

"Are you gonna come, Liam?" Louis asked, knowing the answer from the way Liam's hips were shoving down into the bed, arse clenching in a hot squeeze around their fingers on each thrust down; from the way Liam's breath was gasping in each inhale, whining out on each exhale. "You gotta--"

"Come on, Liam, tell us, use, use your words," Zayn cut in, eyes fluttering. "Are you gonna, are you gonna come?"

"I - _yeahh_ ," whined Liam, sounding wrecked, shoulders rising up. "You're going to - I, I'm gonna come, I'm _gonna_ \- fuck, _fuck_ \--"

He fucked his hips down into the bed hard, letting out a shout as Louis and Zayn shoved their fingers in deep as they could, feeling him go tight and hot around them as he came, cock pulsing against the sheets, making a mess of the bed.

"Oh shit," said Louis, feeling hot and delirious, yanking at his jogging bottoms with his free hand, letting his cock slap up hard and hot against his t shirt. "Oh, _fuck_ , Liam."

"God, he's so hot. You're so hot, Liam." Zayn was staring hungrily at Liam's hole fluttering around their fingers, still wedged deep. Liam was coming down, panting hard, shoulders relaxing down into the bed and head falling down like he was melting.

Louis palmed at his own cock, stiff and blazing hot in his hand, and had to grit his teeth against the urge to just pull his fingers out, and Zayn's, and just sink his cock easy into Liam's wet, loose hole, feeling the hot clutch of his body and pump him full of come. But this wasn't about his pleasure; tonight was about Liam, and making sure he got everything he wanted and more.

"I, fuck," Zayn was saying, his free hand also rubbing at himself through his pants. "I fucking - I feel like have to get in there. I'm gonna explode."

Louis laughed, breathlessly. "I know how you feel, mate, but we have to give him a mo. He's - look, half fuckin' dead after that."

Louis pushed his fingers gently into Liam again anyway, and Zayn picked up the slow rhythm, and Liam made a wounded noise.

"You ready for some more, Li?" Zayn asked, and Liam just repeated the noise, more urgently, not moving his head from where he'd dropped it between his splayed arms.

Louis tutted, even though he loved the little broken sounds Liam made after coming that hard. "We have a _lot_ more for you to take, Liam, come on."

"I--" Liam gasped, muffled into the pillow, voice giving out. "I-- give me--"

"You want it, right, mate?" said Zayn, pushing his fingers in a bit harder. "You want us?"

"Yes," Liam groaned, head rolling on the bed, hips starting to push in a helpless way that seemed almost unconscious into Zayn and Louis's fingers.

Zayn flicked a glance at Louis, and they slowly dragged their fingers out with a soft squelching noise.

" _Oh_ ," said Liam, as if it was dragged out of him. "I - no, oh, _please_." His hips worked backwards, seeking their fingers again.

"I know," said Zayn, soothingly. "We gotcha." He crawled up the bed up to lie next to Liam, while Louis trailed his lube-wet fingers up and down the pert tiny swell of Liam's arse.

"Remember what we said, Liam?" Louis asked. "You ride Zayn, I come up from behind." He shifted so he was straddling Liam's hips for a moment, gave in to the irresistible urge to grind his cock into him, slipping between Liam's cheeks and up against his wet, lube-messy hole. They both groaned, sudden and loud, and Zayn grinned.

"No getting greedy, Lou," he said. "You'll get your turn in there."

"Fuck," Louis gritted out, cock twitching and smearing a string of precome; he took his cock by the base and rubbed the sticky slick right up into Liam's crack, punching a shaky little noise out of him. "Yeah, I know. Oh, shit."

He pulled back with an effort, heart hammering, and grinned up at Zayn. "He's all yours."

Zayn raised his eyebrows and grinned back. "Thanks." Then he turned to Liam. "You ready? C'mere, lift up. You can - yeah," he said as Liam started pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Sit back up against the headboard, Zayn," Louis said, watching Liam's shaky arms and knowing he wasn't going to be able to hold himself very well over Zayn if Zayn was flat on his back. They were gonna have to hold up up between them. Louis was not opposed to that idea. "Liam, then sit over his lap." 

Louis knee-walked up the bed as they arranged themselves, grabbing Liam's biceps and helping haul him into Zayn's lap, his thighs sprawling over Zayn's so that Zayn's stiff cock pressed up against the fat, half-hard weight of Liam's resting in the groove of his hip.

Liam let out a long exhale, edging into a little whine as Zayn ran his hands down Liam's back and rested his forehead on Zayn's' collarbone. 

"You good, Li?" asked Zayn softly, one hand stroking soothingly up his side, the other curling possessively under the curve of his arse between Zayn's thighs.

"Yeah," said Liam, turning his head like he wanted to hide his face in Zayn's chest.

"None of that, Liam," Louis chided, pressing himself up behind Liam and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck, now slightly damp with sweat. "Lift your head and talk to us."

Liam swallowed, screwed his eyes shut, then rolled his shoulders, lifted his head.

"Yeah," he said to Zayn, then turned his head to look back at Louis. "I - can you--?"

"Can we what, Liam?" Zayn asked nicely.

Liam closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Fuck me," he said quietly almost a whimper. "Please." His cock twitched as he said it, fattening up towards fully hard again, smears of come from his last orgasm still gleaming down his dick and on his belly where he'd rubbed off against the bed.

"Of course, babe," said Zayn, and Louis gently pushed at the underside of Liam's biceps until Liam got the hint and lifted himself up, shaking only a little bit, lean long thighs tensing. Zayn got his hand around the base of his cock and gave a pleased little moan, cock twitching, and pushed it into place, snubbed against the curve of Liam's arse, at his crack.

"Condom?" Zayn asked, teeth white against his red bottom lip as he bit at it, face strained.

Liam shook his head violently, eyes closed, frowning. " _No_."

Louis grinned. "You want us to leave you a come-stuffed mess, babe?"

Liam gasped and changed to nodding. "Yes, _please_."

"Aww. He asked nicely, didn't he Zayn?"

Zayn nodded. "Think he deserves some dick for that."

" _Please_!" Liam moaned again, hands digging in to Zayn's slim shoulders.

Zayn gasped. "Nearly, babe. I know you want it. Stay there. Lou, lube me up, quick, wouldja?"

Louis scrabbled behind himself to get the bottle of lube, puddled a little bit in the palm of his hand and reached down past Liam to rub it briskly over Zayn's cock. Zayn sucked in a fast breath at the feeling, and they exchanged a glance, grinning.

"Nice cock, mate," said Louis, acknowledging it was the first time he'd touched Zayn like that, and because it was - pretty, for a knob, red and straight and nicely shaped, a satisfying girth to it.

"Thanks."

Liam made a little noise, and Louis laughed. "Impatient. Liam reckons so, too."

"Yeah, I know. Here we go babe, you ready?"

" _Yes_ , I said," whined Liam, near-petulant, and Louis couldn't stop himself from kissing the back of his neck again, and then pressed gently on the top of Liam's shoulders after a nod from Zayn.

Liam let himself down fast, and Louis got one hand quickly under his arse to feel where Zayn was aiming the head of his dick into Liam's greedy hole, felt as Liam's rim resisted, then spread wetly around Zayn's cock. Zayn slid in so fast and easy it seemed like Liam was sucking him in, so fucking needy. 

"Oh god, oh fucking hell, that's so fucking good," Zayn said with feeling, eyes near rolling back in his head. 

"Shit," Louis swore quietly, cock giving an aching jealous twitch. Liam was seated all the way down on Zayn's lap, his rim wet and greedy all the way down right to the root of Zayn's cock. His head was lolling back, mouth softly open and eyes squeezed tightly shut, eyebrows pulled in together. 

"Liam, you're so good," said Louis. "Took him so well, Christ, like you're bloody made for cock, you are, mate--" and that made Liam moan, widen his plush red lips and tighten his fingers on Zayn's shoulders, moaning out how much he loved it, getting dicked.

"God," said Zayn, face screwed up in pleasure, hips pulsing up in little pushes into Liam.

"Careful, mate," said Louis, settling himself in closer behind Liam, letting the slimy wet head of his dick ride the dip of Liam's spine. "Can't come yet, defeats the whole purpose."

"Nah," said Zayn, gasping hard a couple of times then letting out a slow breath, hips slowing. "Nah, m'good."

Liam made a little noise, thighs tensing as he tried to bounce himself on Zayn's cock.

"Impatient," said Louis, kissing Liam's neck again. "Slow down, there's a good - yeah, like that," he said approvingly, as Liam huffed out a breath and fell into a slow, smooth rhythm, going with the gentle thrusts Zayn was pushing up into him. "Ride him all nice and slow, get you really loosened up. Nice? Liam, mate, that good?"

"Yeah, oh," said Liam breathless, and then turned his head, eyes wide and imploring, mouth seeking, and Louis leaned in to indulge him with a kiss over his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Liam again when Louis pulled back. "Always so - so good."

Zayn grinned smugly, his hands settling at Liam's hips as they fucked slow and easy. Liam's cock was fully hard now, smacking against his belly with a wet little noise when Zayn gave in and fucked up that little bit harder.

"How's he feel?" said Louis.

"Oh fuck, man, so hot, so fucking good," groaned Zayn, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"I know, mate, I've dicked him enough times. I mean, like, how's he _feel_. Ready?"

Zayn laughed. "Now who's impatient?" He rolled his hips up harder, thoughtfully, Liam's cock jerking between them as Liam made little whimpery noises. "Yeah, I reckon so, like. He feels good, relaxed. And he keeps clenching down on me like he's greedy for more, little slut," he added fondly, and Liam gasped.

"Shut up," he said, "oh, god."

"That right, Li?" said Louis, grinning and sucking more soft little kisses along the knobs of Liam's spine visible along the back of his neck as he dropped his head down, cheeks flaming. "It's good, it's really good, means we're doing our jobs. 'Cause we've done this before, each of us, got you to this point where you're all greedy and desperate, right? 'Cept this time, we're gonna give you more - like, so much you won't be able to take any more, so much your greedy little hole will be proper satisfied."

"Oh--" gasped Liam. "Oh, please. Please, I--" He shuddered and ground down hard into Zayn's dick, making Zayn swear and flutter his eyes closed.

"Bloody fuck, Liam," said Zayn, voice strained. "What do you want, huh? Do you want it?"

"I want it," said Liam, dropping his head forward into Zayn's neck. "I want it."

Louis leaned in close, his cock urgently hard and dribbling prcome over Liam's lower back. He threaded his fingers into Liam's hair and pulled until Liam lifted his head, twisted round into an open mouthed wet frantic kiss. "What do you want, Liam?"

"Your - _ohhhh_. Please! Your - your cock, Louis--"

"Good boy," said Louis, and pushed Liam's head back around til he was snogging Zayn, both of them gasping as Zayn fucked Liam a bit harder.

"Fingers first," said Louis aloud, his hand almost shaking with intensity as he grabbed up the lube again, flicked it open awkwardly with his left hand to get his right hand slippery and dripping with it. "Lean forward, Li - like that, good boy," as Liam leaned right into Zayn's chest. Zayn wrapped his arm around Liam's back and held him there, cock slowly pumping into Liam. 

Louis leaned back a touch - god, at this angle, Liam leaning forward, Louis's view was obscene, the shiny pink rim of Liam's hole stretching and rolling against the red push of Zayn's cock.

"Ready?" he said, and Liam and Zayn both made muffled noise at this which he took as assent, and rubbed his fingers around Liam's riam, touched them to the base of Zayn's cock where it speared into Liam.

"God," he said, quietly, and saw the way Liam twitched at the sensation, hole kept open by Zayn. It seemed impossible, Liam already stretched taut, but when Louis nudged his fingertips at the join, his nails short and fingertips round and slippery with lots of lube, Liam took it, the tips of two fingers sliding up into him alongside Zayn's cock, his pliant rim just taking them.

" _God_ ," he said again, with more vehemence. "You - god, are you guys feeling this?"

"Yeah, fuck," said Zayn, breathless. "I can, like, feel your fingertips, right against my cock, can feel them slipping in, he's squeezing you against me. He's doing so well. Liam, you feel it?"

"Y- _yes_ ," Liam said, pushing out a breath, and Louis could feel him bear down, and even at this awkward angle, Louis could shove his fingers in bit further, index and middle finger up to the first knuckle. "I--"

"Good?" coaxed Louis.

"It's--" said Liam, then breathed out hard again. "Oh. Big, but. It's good. Full. Oh--" and Lous could feel a tremor run through him, and Zayn made a noise.

"His cock just jumped so hard. God, he's loving it, Louis. Get another finger in, start really stretching him."

"Fuck. Lemme just--" said Louis, pulling his fingers out slowly so he could get more lube on them, and turn his hand so his palm was towards himself, so he had more leverage. The two fingers went in easy again, Liam sighing, and this time he curled the tips of them forward ever so slightly, tugging and pulling at Liam's rim so gently until there was space, there, space gapping between Liam's hole and Zayn's cock. Liam moaned and shuddered, back arching and toes curling.

Space where Louis's cock was gonna go, in a bit. He swore as his stiff, untouched cock jumped hard against his belly and precome drooled wet at his slit.

"Hanging in there, Zayn?" he said, conscious of the torture of being stuffed hot and hard inside a desperate, writhy Liam and not able to move, having to keep still as they prepped him.

"Yeah," Zayn bit out, his cock so hard and hot it felt like it was thrumming against the back of Louis's fingers. He pushed in a third one, and felt Liam flinch and Zayn's cock twitch hard.

Liam was making high, short noises, breath catching in his throat, and he tightened a bit around Louis's fingers, making Zayn gasp sharply.

"S'alright, Li, you're taking it so well," Louis said, rubbing his free hand up and down Lima's back soothingly. "C'mon, babe, you got this, just breathe in, relax, bear down. Take it like a good boy - there you go," he said approvingly, as Liam relaxed around him, hole bearing down and squeezing, and Louis shoved up, finger slipping a good wet inch or two up into Liam's body, until his little finger was snubbed up against the rim.

He pressed his three fingers together inside Liam, so the knuckles pressed his rim out at the base, a decent stretch, a decent space, but he didn't want to try it yet; wanted to get Liam _asking_ for it.

He fucked Liam slowly with his fingers, instead, and nodded at Zayn to urge him up into a slow fucking rhythm in counterpoint, so Louis's fingers and Zayn's cock slid wetly against each other, rubbing Liam's insides in two directions.

"Oh, god," Liam said, over and over again. "Oh - oh, my god, please. I--it's so--"

"Y'have to tell us," said Zayn, strained, hand digging into Liam's hip so hard he was pressing little white circles into his skin. "When you want it, like."

Louis shifted, spread his thighs as much as he could inside the V of Zayn's legs, and nudged his cock into place, the head glancing against the stretched, shiny place where Louis's fingers wedged into Liam alongside Zayn's cock. "You gotta tell me before I will," he said, not sure if he was doing it because teasing Liam was hot or because knowing for certain that Liam wanted it, wanted it so much he was going to ask for it, was the thing that was getting him, but either way his head was spinning and his cock urgently hard and swollen, twitching in readiness to get swallowed up in Liam's heat.

"I--" said Liam, then gasped. "I want -- I want. I wanna be full. W-with you. Both--"

"Oh, shit," groaned Louis, awkwardly dumping lube one handed over his dick, then grabbing it with his left hand, shifting his knees forward and nudging it right up to that place, that place where his fingers pulled out Liam's rim and made a wet little space for him, where he and Zayn were both gonna be fucking Liam, because Liam _couldn't get enough_.

"Ready," he said, dizzy with the anticipation. "Ready, Liam, are you-"

"Crying out loud _do it already_ ," Zayn said in a rush, and Liam let out a sudden breath that definitely edged into a laugh, the pained ecstasy on his face slipping into a smile.

"You--" he said, then gasped, hole twitching but not tightening around Louis's fingers. "You heard the man."

"Fuck both of you," said Louis, grinning and started pressing in.

God - _god_ , Liam was tight. Louis wedged the slippery head of his cock into the space he was keeping open with his fingers, slowly dragging his fingers out - gritting his teeth at the bright sensation as the pads of his fingers dragged against the sensitive ridge of his cockhead; then his fingers were out, and his cock was in. For a near painful, dizzying moment, Louis thought Liam was just going to squeeze him back out; but a little push and his cockhead popped all the way in, squeezed chokingly tight against the base of Zayn's cock by the sudden clench of Liam's rim.

"Oh, shit," said Zayn, tightly, and Louis curled his toes and rubbed his lube-messy right hand, now free, up Liam's back.

"Babe, relax," said Louis, conscious of the vice-like grip of Liam's arse on them and the pained line between his eyebrows."You're doing so well, you got us both in you, babe, so good--"

Louis shifted, his thighs aching, and Liam gasped, eyes flying open and hands digging in tight to Zayn's shoulders, and both Zayn and Louis swore at the tightening of him around them. "Ah - ah! I - no, no no no, I don't--Louis , Louis I think, I can't - no--"

" _No_ , no?" managed Louis, left hand still holding the base of his cock, ready to do what Liam needed. "Actually, no, should I pull out, baby? I don't want--"

"N- _no_ ," said Liam again, but with a different kind of vehemence to it. He took in two deep breaths, then let it out slowly, then said, as if surprised, " _Ohh_ ," and relaxed all at once, rim relieving its stranglehold as he bore down.

"Jesus bloody _fuck_ ," said Louis, the sensation unbelievable, Liam taking him in, and he pushed up, cock sliding up inside him, wedged alongside the hot heft of Zayn's keeping Liam all opened. "Oh, god, Liam, you're so so good."

"Liam, babe, c'mere," said Zayn, getting a hand around the back of Liam's neck and pulling him into a snog, fast and dirty. "God, Liam, me and Louis, both inside you. S'it feel good? What you wanted every time you had both of us in one night, innit?"

"Oh, god," Liam said, eyes closed, holding himself still but relaxed as Louis and Zayn started working out a rhythm, cocks sliding slowly against each other. "Oh my god, you're both-- _yes_ ," he said. His cock jerked hard and smacked up against his belly.

Louis shoved in, carefully, and slid deep, almost all the way in to the hilt as Zayn pulled out a little bit, fucking electricity sparking up his spine like a live wire when their cockheads rubbed ast each other, pushed together tight and slippery inside Liam. "Oh my god." 

He held himself inside Liam at the peak of the slow thrust, then he and Zayn looked at each other and started the next wave, Louis dragging his cock out a few inches as Zayn went back in deep, getting a proper rhythm going, slow but thorough.

Liam let out a noise like a sob each time one of them fucked in deep, head dropped down between his shoulders and hands hanging on to Zayn's shoulders for dear life. His breath was hard and loud, little noises slipping out.

"Liam," moaned Louis, face hot and cock throbbing. "Liam, babe, talk to us, is it good, taking us both?"

"So, so," sobbed Liam, "so good, I can't th-think - _ohh_ " and Zayn's eyes nearly rolled back as Liam wriggled down into both of them.

"Harder, Lou, if you can," said Zayn, eyes half closed and eyebrows drawn in tight, and Louis knew what he meant - Louis wasn't gonna last much longer either, this glorious intense hot pressure around his cock and the unbelievable sight of Liam bouncing on both their cocks at once between them, moaning and sweating and whimpering with how much he loved it - best man in the world would struggle with stamina like this, but Louis was determined to make Liam lose it on their cocks.

He braced his thighs and pushed up hard, helping Zayn with hands on Liam's hips to yank him how they wanted, set the pace with no input from Liam, just dicking him, making him take it, take both of them, clenching futilely around them.

He went near-boneless between their bodies, held up by their hands and speared by their dicks, lolling forward into Zayn, crying out on each thrust uninhibited and loud, reduced to pleasure. He went silent abruptly, then said, suding near-panicked, "Oh - _god_ \--" and came, came so hard that even though it was his second of the night, thick spurts of come still splattered up Zayn's chest to almost his collarbones.

"Oh fucking shit," Zayn said almost as soon as Liam was done, and lost it inside Liam, nutting off in hard thick twitches that Louis felt, the weirdest and most incredible sensation with their dicks still squeezed hot together inside the clutch of Liam's arse.

"Jesus," said Louis, gasping; he was close, hot and dizzy with it, his balls pulling up all fat and tight and ready to blow, but his hips twitched helplessly with the need to fuck, to get in deep. He wriggled his fingers between them, fit his thumb and index fingers around the root of Zayn's cock and helped him pull out, fat and softening and messy with come and lube, until it was just Louis inside Liam. Zayn had slid down nearly onto his back, Liam a gasping twitching mess on top of him, and Louis braced himself over the both of them and fucked Liam, pushing a few fucked-out whimpers out of him. He was blazing hot inside, his hole pliant and gooey with Zayn's come and all the lube, and it took just two or three good, deep rutting thrusts for Louis to go off, adding to the mess inside Liam with glorious powerful shots of come.

He felt half-mad with it, coming so hard, his legs trembling and aching with the force of it; he drew his dick out of liam's hole as carefully as he could, held himself up on trembling thighs just to see - see the puffy, red swollen mess of Liam's rim, thick trails of come starting to dribble out; he felt a stab of arousal and a strange deep rushing feeling of violent protectiveness, seeing Liam ruined by him and Zayn, knowing it was what Liam wanted and what Liam gave to them as much as what they gave to him.

He clambered off Liam with shaky legs and arms, and fell down onto the bed next to them, hauling an arm around Liam's loose, pliant shoulders and tugging him off Zayn a bit so Zayn could breathe.

Zayn flapped a lazy hand at him in thanks, and Louis wriggled in close, shoved his face right up to Liam's. Liam's eyes were closed, mouth wedged open against the bed, breath still heaving. He looked unbelievably fucked out, and pride surged hot and lovely in Louis's stomach.

"Liiiiam," he whispered. "Liam, Liam."

Liam sighed deeply, smacked his lips and swallowed, drew his eyebrows in, didn't open his eyes. "Nnguh," he said.

"Liam, Liam. Leemo." Louis prodded him in the cheek, grinning. " _Payner_."

"Nnnh."

"Zaynie, I think we broke him."

Zayn heaved in a deep breath, then propped himself up on an elbow the other side of Liam, looking over him to Louis. His hair was a complete sex-hair mess and his face was incredibly smug. "That was the plan, weren't it? Get him finally satisfied?"

Louis nodded. "Yup. Look at him. He's not going nowhere tonight to get any more dick. He's actually dicked out."

"Shut up," murmured Liam, eyes still closed, lips dragging on the pillow.

Louis giggled, feeling all fizzy and happy. "That's not very nice, Liam."

Liam sighed again, lips quirking up at the corners, and finally dragged his eyes open. "No, y'right. I should be saying thank you." Then his face went a bit more serious, eyebrows going all earnest and Liam-y. "Thank you. He shifted on the bed with a little groan and looked at Zayn. "Thanks."

Zayn shook his head. "I--" he said, then clearly decided to forgo words for kissing, leaning in to give Liam a gentle snog. He pulled back and smiled down at Liam, and Louis was pretty sure his own face was as disgustingly fond and protective as Zayn's was, but he supposed that was allowed after what they'd just done. For a while. "Pleasure was all ours, honestly, babe."

Liam grinned up at him. "Did, like. Did that seriously happen?"

Zayn nodded. "Yeah, it did mate. You took us both at the same time."

Liam sighed. "Fuck."

"Language! And he hasn't even gone red," said Louis, delighted, poking a finger at Liam's cheek, sex-flushed pink but not in mortification. "Have we fucked the embarrassment out of you?"

Liam turned a dopey grin on him. "I'll probably feel it tomorrow," he said. "So don't tease me about it then, yeah?"

"Babe, you know we will," said Zayn, "but only because you like it, and only secretly."

"God, am I that obvious?" groaned Liam.

"Liam, shh. We told you earlier, if you can remember," Louis said, flashing a grin, "we get it. And it's okay. You don't have to embarrassed about anything you want with us. You want us both in a night, both at the same time again, any time in the day, ask us - oh, he's gone red, yay!"

Zayn leaned over and kissed Liam's flushed cheek, tugging his hand away. "Lou's right, mate. We've never wanted anyone in the band to feel like shit about anything, we're not gonna start now. " His smile went darker, then. "'Specially not when it's this fun."

Liam licked his lips, settled into the bed more comfortably and glanced between them. "I - so like. I can ask for anything? And you won't-- like."

Louis nodded. "You can trust us. Whatever you need."

Liam grinned at that, happy and confident. "Yeah, I can. I trust you with - like, anything." He paused. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you before - with, like--"

"Shh," said Louis. "No more. It's cool."

"Just don't do it again," said Zayn, glancing at Louis and leaning down to whisper right at Liam's ear, "or we might have to punish you."

Liam shivered, and went properly red. Intriguing.


End file.
